Hearts in Ice
by Lady Zhen Ji
Summary: She is an entity of great power, a 1000 year old tool of bane. He is from a city long gone, but not forgotten. But can Tidus find a place Shiva’s heart, or will the love of a human and Aeon be destroyed by Tidus’s friends and the people Spira?
1. Joining

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter One: Joining  
  
Summary She is an entity of great power, a 1000 year old tool of bane. He is a hero Blitzball star from a city long gone, but not forgotten. But can Tidus find his home in Shiva's heart, or will the love of a human and Aeon be destroyed by Tidus's friends and the people of Spira?   
  
Note This is my second attempt at Hearts in Ice. All of my stories were deleted by someone and I have to start all over again. But I promise that this time, Hearts and Ice will go with the flow!! And I want to thank Dark-Pyro-Angel 2 for helping me through the trauma of losing my stories and helping me think of Dina's name! Now enjoy!  
  
A young priestess, about 17 years old, knelt before the Fayth of Shiva, cleaning the crystal globe that covered her blue body. The colorful robes of Macalania Temple kept Dina warm from the icy bite of the air around her as she carefully dried the crystal. Dina slid the small bucket of water towards her and picked it up, preparing to leave the Ice Queen's chamber. But before she managed to exit the chamber, a soft voice reached her ears.  
  
"Dina...Turn and face me."   
  
Dina froze, but turned as the voice commanded her. She gasped when she saw the pale blue form of Shiva before her. Her long, thick silver hair hung in thick braids, her lilac eyes shimmered in the dim candle light reflecting of the crystal. The Queen of Ice walked towards the young priestess, who quickly bowed. Shiva chuckled and kneeled down before Dina.  
  
"You have come to my Chamber since you came to help construct the Temple at the tender age of ten. I am honored."   
  
Dina looked up at Shiva, a blush staining her cheeks.   
  
"I always wanted to be a priestess to serve you, Your Majesty. Tales of your beauty and power have traveled all over Spira."   
  
Shiva smiled at Dina and helped her up. She looked around her elegant chamber and sighed.   
  
"I have had many visitors. Summoners, priests and priestesses...But you always came and talked with me like I was an old friend. You even cleaned my Chamber and Fayth Dome when it needed it. You are truly a kind person."   
  
Dina couldn't help but smile at the comment, then she turned her cerulean gaze back to Shiva.   
  
"But, why have you chosen now to appear? Are you in need of something?" Shiva turned and walked to stand over the crystal dome that once held her in it.   
  
"Yes, I am. A terrible power called Sin has been created by Yu Yevon to destroy Spira, but we Aeons are too weak to stop it. We need some help."   
  
Dina looked at the icy woman with a shocked look. Yu Yevon was the founder of the religion in which she had decided to serve, and he was also her fiancee.   
  
"B-But Yu Yevon is my-"  
  
"Fiancee, I know."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Shiva sighed sadly and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"I know everything. Yu Yevon created us for people all over Spira to worship and pray to. But since he founded the religion, they always pray to him instead. We are merely the guardians of the Temples."   
  
Dina shook away the tears that threatened to come. The religion hadn't been around but for maybe seven years, and when Yu had decided to found Macalania Temple, he met Dina. She was ten, he was twelve. He was the only son of a very wealthy family, and he decided that he would create the Yevon religion for the people of Spira. And he would use himself as a link to the gods for the people.   
  
Yu created seven temples; one in Besaid, Kilika, on the Djose Highroad, Macalania, Bevelle, and two in the Calm Lands. One of the temples, Remiem Temple, fell into ruin after a few years because of it's difficulty to reach and the terrifying bridge leading to it, and someone had stolen the Fayth to the other unknown Temple and hid it somewhere. Dina tried to picture Yu; his deep brown hair, those soul piercing green eyes, that gentle smile...How could her love create a creature powerful enough to destroy all of Spira? She looked at the engagement ring on her hand, the diamond sparkled brightly.   
  
She pulled it off of her slender finger and threw it across the chamber, narrowly missing Shiva. Dina looked at Shiva with bright blue eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"What do you need to defeat Sin?"  
  
Shiva let her hands fall to her side. She gave the young priestess a gentle smile.  
  
"We need to join with someone that is faithful to us. A friend that can help us defeat Sin."  
  
Dina let Shiva's words process, then considered her options. She knew that since Yu wasn't the man she thought he was, she decided to join with Shiva.  
  
"Shiva, I will join with you. I can't let Yu Yevon destroy Spira!"   
  
The Ice Queen nodded and approached Dina, held her hands in her own, and began chanting. Dina felt the coldness of Shiva's hands, but soon gave into her soft chanting.  
  
"To be binded, and to be bound, Fayth of Yevon join us now..."  
  
A sharp pain washed over Dina, making the priestess grit her teeth and cry out. Shiva's purple eyes opened and looked at the painful expression on Dina's face. Shiva felt her body jolt forth, then Dina fell to the floor...  
  
Dina awoke about an hour later, with a splitting headache. She looked down at her hands and gasped.  
  
They were blue.  
  
She rushed over the crystal Fayth Dome and looked at her reflection on the crystal's surface. Her hair was now blue, and her eyes were not purple, but her own blue eyes. She drew her knees to her chest and faced her reality.  
  
She was now Shiva.  
  
END-Lemme know what you think!!! 


	2. 1000 Years Later

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Two: 1000 Years Later  
  
**Summary:** After she fights along side Lady Yunalesca in the first defeat of Sin, and one thousand years of battles afterward, Shiva's remaining human emotions are lying dormant within her. Yu Yevon finds out that Dina became Shiva, and comes to Macalania to taunt her. Will she have a chance to cease dreaming? Or does Yu have other plans?  
  
**Note:** Thank you for the two reviews I received! I don't usually update until I have five reviews, but I have a very eager reviewer! CoughT9Cough. Anyway, Tidus and Shiva will come in chapter four. But it will come!   
  
Footsteps echoed through the icy corridors of the Ice Palace. Slender blue fingers ran along the crystal like walls, tracing the patterns etched within them. Shiva's blue eyes ran over the corridor, making the Aeon smile to herself. One thousand years ago, she was a young priestess by the name of Dina. She was engaged to the great Yu Yevon, but after finding out about his evil intentions, she joined the original Ice Queen to vanquish Sin. She served Lady Yunalesca in her defeat of Sin when the creature first appeared, and many other Summoners after that. Ten years ago, she served a man named Braska, and his guardians Auron; a warrior monk who was banished from the Temple of Bevelle after refusing the priest's daughter's hand. Then there was Jecht. He would talk to Shiva about his home in Zanarkand, his son and wife, and playing Blitzball.   
  
This was the first time a Summoner and his guardians let her stay and have conversations with them. Shiva much enjoyed hearing about Jecht's son, Tidus. He said he was a crybaby most of the time, and probably would never grow into a star Blitzball player like he was. But, even with the close relationship the four had, Shiva never talked about her past. She stopped abruptly in the middle of a large room, and sighed. She knew that the time had arrived for Sin to appear again, and that she would have to fight along side another Summoner with more male guardians. The fighting wasn't the problem, or serving the Summoner, by the guardians leered at her with lustful gazes that made her sick. But she had to be strong, and fight until Sin was gone.   
  
Two guards bowed to her and opened the large doors of the throne room and allowed her entrance. They shut the doors behind her to give the Queen the privacy she need, that was when a rich masculine voice filled her senses. It was a prayer coming from the Chamber of the Fayth. Shiva arose once again, her cloak tied around her neck and billowing behind her. The Ice Palace was in another dimension, like the other Aeon's homes, but each had a portal in a special room that allowed them to teleport from anywhere to and from Spira back to their homes. She stepped on the glowing portal and closed her eyes. Years turned into seconds as Shiva was teleported from her dimension into the Chamber of the Fayth in Macalania. She came down from the ceiling and stood in the middle of the Fayth Dome, where Dina's body lay.  
  
Her brown hair was done in the style Shiva's was, and lay fanned out from her face down body. The bracelet and armguards decorated her arms like they were now on her new form. Her hair tumbled down to her waist again, and her eyes widened when she saw the person that was supposed to be a Summoner. It was Yu Yevon, who looked untouched by the cruel hand of time. His eyes were still emerald cut green, his hair still that rich coco brown. Shiva's eyes showed no emotion when he stood and smiled at her.   
  
"It's been a while, Dina."   
  
He tried to approach her, but she sent a powerful Blizzara spell towards him. He laughed, sending the Ice Queen into a rage.  
  
"Feisty as ever I see. Although I must say, you have given me the cold shoulder for about a millennium now. Every since the true Shiva told you of my plans and had you bond with her."  
  
Shiva snorted very in a very un-ladylike manner at his poor since of humor and trifle ways of toying with her anger. He was the cause of her loneliness, the cause of her and her fellow Aeons having to dream this dream of never ending sorrow. But it was her choice to join with Shiva, even though she knew she could never find the true love of her life and raise a family of her own.  
  
"Why are you having us dream?! Why must we continue doing this for you?"  
  
Yu laughed again, this time it was laced with a deadly venom that took it's toll on Shiva's ears, and Dina's heart.   
  
"Heh, I can hear Shiva's voice intertwining with your own. I must say it sounds lovely for two beauties voices to combine into an even more beautiful shell."  
  
He turned to her again, blue lightning flashed in her eyes.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? Spira's people are too gullible, believing that I was a link to the gods. And the Temples were merely a decoration in my plans to take over all of Spira."  
  
His words make her stomach tie in knots of anger and worry.   
  
"We are not dreaming for you anymore!"  
  
She put her fingers to her lips, preparing herself to launch Diamond Dust, but he stopped her with his next words...This was definitely not an empty threat.   
  
"If the Aeons do not dream, and keep my dream world alive, I will pull Sin back. You must be thinking that it will be alright if Sin leaves, correct? But it won't be. I will drain Spira of it's energy, let the cities fall into ruin. Let the crops shrivel and die, allow poison to pour itself into the water ways. And finally allow vast amounts of fiends to spread across the land, feeding on the weakened people of Spira. Now do you still refuse to dream?"  
  
Shiva sunk to her knees, for she knew she couldn't stop him now. He was threatening the people, the main reason she joined with Shiva in the first place.  
  
"Leave my Temple..._At once_."   
  
She allowed herself to be drawn back into the portal, leaving Yu Yevon behind. He smiled to himself as the Ice Goddess disappeared.   
  
"Now with her little rebellion cast aside, my plans will continue without fail."  
  
He chuckled and looked down at Dina's body under the Fayth Dome. Yu knelt and started to stroke the crystal, only to have an unbearable cold sensation run through his arm. He hissed and left the Chamber.   
  
**END**- Yes, I know it's short, but I have a really bad cramp in my hands from writing in English today! Please forgive me! I will do chapter three tomorrow! Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Summoner Yuna

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Three: Summoner Yuna  
  
**Summary**   
The time has come for a new Summoner to come and pray at Macalania Temple. Shiva waits patiently until the young girl finishes her prayer, but then a fight breaks out between the Summoner, her guardians, and the High Priest of Macalania Temple. The Queen of Ice and Mother of Darkness duke it out, then it's up to a certain blonde haired Blitzball hero to end it all.  
  
**Note**  
I started the game all over again and wrote down the events as they came! If some of the things aren't exact, it's because I was writing really fast during the parts that couldn't be paused and couldn't read my own handwriting! Then I remembered that I received a review saying that FFWA.org had a script for the game...Did I use it? I used it to refer to what happened, like the physical actions. But other than that, I wrote it down as I played the game!  
  
"Lord Jyscal!"   
  
A woman clad in the winter robes came from one of the side rooms in Macalania Temple, sinking to her knees and looking at the six guardians in front of her.  
  
"A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..."   
  
Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, and Rikku bolted into the room. Tidus hesitated, but soon joined his companions. The group was squatted on the floor, looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"This may well answer a few questions."   
  
Auron handed Tidus the sphere, the blonde boy placing it on the floor and turning the sea green sphere on. An image of the deceased Lord Jyscal appeared, with a cloudy background, lightning flashing in the distant background and rain pouring down as well.   
  
"He looks like he's on the Thunder Plains!" Tidus said, Auron clapping a hand over his mouth when Jyscal began to speak.  
  
"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth, I swear it on my honor as a Guado."   
  
Tidus was confused, but kept quiet as the sphere continued playing Seymour's deceased father's ghostly image.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, his father and a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel the sinister flames of darkness burning in his heart."   
  
The sphere soon caught Rikku's attention, the young Al-Bhed girl made her way between Tidus and Auron to watch.  
  
"He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the Summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son."   
  
Rikku almost screamed, but the Black Mage that had come to watch as well clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent the screech.   
  
"But I do not fault him."   
  
This time, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku let out cries of shock.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Auron and Lulu managed to slap the three spectators upside their heads and continued watching the sphere.  
  
"Because I was not wise enough, he has become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds."   
  
Kimahri let out a low growl, scarring the wits out of the three more immature people observing the sphere.  
  
"But whoever is watching this, I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."   
  
_Chamber of the Fayth  
_  
Yuna was knelt before the Fayth Dome, praying silently to the glowing image before her. Her eyes almost filled with tears, she had been praying for almost an hour, but the Aeon had yet to appear. Was she incapable of handling this Aeon? Was she worthy of even receiving this Aeon?  
  
"Never doubt yourself, Lady Summoner." Came a calm feminine voice.  
  
Yuna looked up and saw the Aeon of Macalania Temple standing before her, her cloak around her neck and billowing out behind her. Shiva bowed gracefully then addressed the young Summoner before her.  
  
"I have seen that you are a Summoner worthy of my services. You are strong and determined to bring the Calm to the people."  
  
She offered a small smile to Yuna, who accepted it with relief.  
  
"I am Yuna, Your Highness. From the island of Besaid."  
  
Shiva looked at Yuna with a look of questioning.  
  
"You are Lord Braska's daughter, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Shiva gave a final smile.  
  
"I will join you Summoner. I will join with you to vanquish Sin."  
  
Shiva leaned forward and began to vanish as she joined with Yuna's body. Yuna gasped as the process took the breath out of her, then she gained her composure when she heard the doors of the Ante Chamber slam open. She ran out of the Chamber and up the snowy passage way, ignoring the narrow passage where one slip could lead to her doom. She approached the door leading into the Ante Chamber, then hesitated when she heard people run into the room.   
  
Seymour was standing on the staircase that led to the door that therefore led it's followers to the Chamber of the Fayth. Two of his Guado guardians stood beside each other on opposite sides of the stair case. Tidus glared daggers at him, the Blitzball hero thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Seymour!"   
  
Seymour didn't budge, he stood staring at the door.  
  
"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth."   
  
Tidus took another step forward, his anger boiling.  
  
"Make me."   
  
Seymour turned around and slowly descended down the steps. He shot a cocky smirk at Tidus. The chamber doors opened and Yuna calmly walked out. Seymour turned to face her, a smile on his face. Tidus saw her and smiled.   
  
"Yuna!" He looked up at the Summoner with relief.  
  
Yuna seemed like she was angry that her guardians arrival with her next words.  
  
"But why...?" Tidus looked up at the girl standing behind Seymour.  
  
"We saw Jyscal's sphere."   
  
"You killed him."   
  
Auron looked at the Maester with a look of utter disgust. Seymour looked unaffected by his words.   
  
"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?"   
  
Yuna tried to speak, but all that managed to come from her mouth were sounds the sounds of a startled seventeen year old girl.  
  
"Well then, why have you come here?" Seymour asked, his blue eyes emotionless.   
  
Yuna pushed passed Seymour and walked down the staircase to join her guardians. She looked up at the half Guado half human hybrid that had killed his sire, and proposed to her three hours earlier. Her eyes were full of defiance and rage.   
  
"I came...I came to stop you!"   
  
Seymour chuckled  
  
"I see. You came to punish me, then. What a pity."   
  
He started to move towards Yuna, his hand extended. Auron and Tidus blocked him from the front, while Wakka and Kimahri moved in on either side of Yuna, leaving Lulu and Rikku to protect the Summoner from the back.  
  
"Ah, of course. 'Protect the Summoner even at the cost of your life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable."   
  
Seymour motioned for his two guards to join him.  
  
"Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."   
  
Yuna squeezed the handle of her staff tightly, Tidus looked at her with a look that seemed to say, "Let us at him!" But before he said anything, she spoke.  
  
"Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!"   
  
Tidus looked at her and broke into a wide grin.   
  
"All right!" He yelled, readying the Brotherhood.  
  
Seymour looked at the three in front of him dangerously. Auron unsheathed his Katana, Yuna was standing ready with her staff, and the blade of the Brotherhood that Tidus was holding was aching for a fight. Seymour gave an ominous smile.  
  
"So be it." Seymour sent one of the guards after Auron, starting the battle.  
  
Auron easily dodged the blow and lashed out with his sharp blade, cutting a deep wound in the Guado's forearm.   
  
"Tidus, go!" Auron yelled, leaping back to make room for Tidus's attack.   
  
He ran towards the injured Guado, and plunged the shimmering blue weapon through the torso of Seymour's guard. Tidus took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Yuna casting spells on her and the two males in the current party. Tidus looked down at the glowing orbs of red, white, and yellow floating around him. Seymour sent a bolt of lighting down on Auron, only to have it turn into a mere smoky wisp upon contact. Seymour sent his other guard towards Yuna, beginning to tire of her protective spells. His quick attack made Yuna groan in pain and double over. She looked up to see the Brotherhood pierce the flesh of the Guado's throat. Blood spurted from the wound on onto the floor as Tidus pulled his weapon away and let the Guado grunt fall.   
  
It was Seymour's turn.  
  
Auron ran towards Seymour, his Katana coming down in a graceful but deadly arc and colliding with Seymour's shoulder. Yuna uncorked a healing potion that was hidden in the sash of her dress and quickly downed the horrible tasting liquid. She saw tiny lightning bolts swarming around Seymour's hands, and cast another lightning spell on her party. But the lightning turned to fiery fire, crashing into Yuna and sending her back several feet. Tidus managed to get at least four rapid hits on the weakening man, but Seymour had taken enough.  
  
"Feel my pain. Come, Anima!"   
  
He stepped back, and chains shot from an unknown place and into a dark, forming vortex in the floor. Tidus, Auron, and Yuna made it out of the way just in time to see a dark figure arising from the dark portal. The Aeon known as Anima looked at Auron, and he immediately felt his insides start twisting with pain.   
  
"Yuna! Summon her!" Auron managed through gritted teeth.  
  
Yuna looked at him with a painful look, but stood to make a Summoning.  
  
"Tidus, take Sir Auron to the sidelines!"  
  
Tidus nodded and obeyed Yuna. He carefully helped the elder man over to where Rikku and Lulu were waiting with medicines, and Wakka was watching Yuna.  
  
"Whoa! Look at the new Aeon!" The orange haired Blitzball player murmured, adjusting his seating on the floor.   
  
Tidus looked up from the medicine he was mixing for Lulu to see a silver, mercury like form gracefully descending from the air. It landed amongst glacier sized ice block and threw long blue hair back, and Tidus immediately noticed a beautiful blue woman. She shattered the ice with a graceful wave of her arm and sent her cloak flying to Yuna's hand. She leapt towards Anima, and raised her hand in the air. A loud rumbling sound reached everyone's ears, then a thick spear of ice shot from seemingly no where and pierced Anima's back. But the Dark Aeon was far from finished. The monster looked at the icy woman, the deadly stare taking little effect before the agile figure it was up against. This time she created a small razor sharp piece of ice in her hand and hurled it at Anima's eye, temporarily blinding the creature.  
  
Tidus watched the battle as the blue lady continued to spear and cast ice spells on Anima. He turned to Lulu who was slowly pouring the medicine down Auron's throat.  
  
"Lulu, what's the name of that Aeon that Yuna just Summoned?" He asked, watching as Rikku took the bowel from medicine and gently continued to pour the medicine into the Katana wielder, occasionally wiping some from the corner of his mouth with her thumb.  
  
Lulu proceeded to mix yet another ill smelling medicine while she gave her short but informative answer.   
  
"That is Shiva, the Aeon of Macalania Temple. Queen of Ice."  
  
Tidus watched as a blue surrounded Shiva, and the lovely Aeon raised her arms above her head to create a orb of cold energy. She threw the energy at Anima, blanketing the sinister Aeon in ice. She smiled, and with a careless snap of her fingers, destroyed Anima in a shower of ice shards. Pyre flies poured from the fallen Aeon, then Seymour looked at Shiva angrily.  
  
"That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine!"   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Shiva speared the unsuspecting Maester with ice. He looked down at the spear through his abdomen, and hit his knees. Yuna walked past Shiva, and to stand in front of Seymour.   
  
"Yuna...you would pity me now?"   
  
Yuna shook her head, and Seymour fell. Yuna knelt down, and closed his eyes. The rest of her guardians came to stand around the fallen Maester when Tromell and two more Guado guards ran into the room. Shiva looked at the Summoner and her guardians with a look of warning. She turned to Yuna and gave a quick demand.  
  
"Run."  
  
She leapt away, leaving a shimmering trail of ice, leaving the humans to deal with their own problems.  
  
END- Is it any better??? Let me know!!! 


	4. Cold and Empty

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Four: Cold and Empty  
  
**Summary** Tidus hasn't stopped thinking about Shiva since that day at Macalania Temple. Auron warned him about falling in love with the Aeon, and Tidus is slowly letting the advice slip away. So in a final attempt to draw Tidus from her, Auron tells his story about him and the Ice Goddess.   
  
**Note** Weeee! Beans and cheddar cheese! Tidus may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but it's something I can strangely picture him doing so...Yeah...Ok, I have received some emails and reviews about my former InuYasha story Boys of Summer. I may have it back up after I finish Hearts in Ice, but it depends on how many people want it back! So, should Boys of Summer return to Fanfiction.net? Or not? Just answer in your review!  
  
Cerulean eyes danced across his memory. Bright, endless pools of crystal blue. Unreadable in the slightest way of emotion. Tidus had brushed away this memory many times before, but the Aeon still managed to haunt his thoughts as the group made their way through the seemingly endless Macalania Woods. Around ten o'clock, Yuna stopped the group in a cove of trees.  
  
"We should set up came here for tonight." The young Summoner murmured sleepily, retrieving her bag.   
  
Everyone gave their silent agreements and started unpacking their gear. Tidus picked a comfortable spot on the ground and spread his mat out. Before the Blitzball star's head even hit the flat piece of lumpy material that he called a pillow, Rikku was already snoring along with Wakka while Lulu threw random pieces of rock at him. Yuna's breathing was calm and even, and even Auron managed to look peaceful in his state of sleep. Tidus folded his arms under his head to give his aching neck more support. His gaze traveled up to the night sky where the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. The way they sparkled reminded him of the way the reflection of the torches in the Ante Chamber danced in Shiva's eyes. He groaned and got up to answer a call of nature, completely unaware of the dark figure following him.   
  
He stopped after a while and turned to a bush, about to do his business when someone...Or _something_...Grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Are you being stubborn, or just plain stupid?" Came a deep ominous voice.  
  
Tidus, his little pit stop forgotten, turned to face his unwanted visitor, and came face to face with Auron. Auron looked down at the sound of a slight trickling, then chuckled.   
  
"And here I thought you were potty trained. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Auron couldn't believe he just caused the poor boy to wet his pants.  
  
Tidus blushed from pure embarrassment and ran back to came, the air cold against his slightly wet shorts and damp legs. Auron waited, leaning on a tree for five minutes until Tidus came back wearing another pair of shorts. His blush of embarrassment was gone and was replaced by an annoyed expression plastered across his face.  
  
"Now, what do you mean by, 'Are you being stubborn, or just plain stupid'?" Tidus asked, annoyed by Auron's cocky little smile.   
  
"I'm talking about how you are still thinking about Shiva like I _never_ warned you about her."   
  
Tidus looked at Auron, shock spreading across his handsome features like wildfire. He...He wasn't being that obvious...Was he? He sat on the ground, his arm propped on a single raised knee.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm still thinking about Shiva?" Tidus asked, his gaze locked on a small lavender colored plant a few inches from his foot.   
  
Auron reached into his jacket and pulled out a worn, brown leather covered sketch booklet that Tidus kept hidden from the others, and sketched scenery whenever it caught his fancy.   
  
"This makes it pretty _obvious_. All six pages of her images." The elder man declared, throwing the book at Tidus.   
  
The younger boy picked up his sketch book and moved to stand, only to have Auron push him back down on the hard ground.  
  
"I need to tell you this Tidus...Before it happens to you too." Auron said, sitting down across from Tidus.   
  
"It happened ten years ago when Braska first received Shiva from Macalania Temple. At first I treated her like any other Aeon... Never thought any different of her. But soon enough she became more interesting to me. I became interested in how different she really was from other Aeons.. She was.....The first, _woman_ I guess, I showed any affection towards."  
  
Tidus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Auron, old anti-social Auron in love? But then he remembered, Auron was a young man when he served under Braska. And a lot can happen when you're younger.  
  
"Of course I knew she wasn't human, but I didn't care. I don't think I have ever felt the same about anyone else. Aeon or human...I knew that she could never feel the same. She was....Perfect and I was just Auron. A mere mortal. Someone who uses her powers to fight with. I didn't want to be like that. I wasn't like that. But she never would think different. So I am telling you now, if you fall in love, even against my advice, be prepared for tears to flow." And with those words, Auron surprisingly wiped his eyes, and walked back to camp.   
  
Tidus didn't make an immediate move back to came, but instead started turning through his sketch pad, looking at the images of Shiva he had constructed. All completely from memory, Shiva was standing, dancing, lying down, he had even drawn her on the back of one of her famous Ice Phoenixes. he smiled to himself and closed his book. if loving Shiva was going to bring tears, he was willing to risk a few tears. But little did he know as he lay down that night, he had no clue what he was getting himself into.  
  
END- I know all of these chapters have been short....But they will eventually get longer as Tidus and Shiva's love progresses! NEVER FEAR! 


	5. Dina

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Five: Dina  
  
**Summary**

Shiva decides to do something she hasn't done since she traveled with Lord Braska, Auron, and Jecht. After a battle when Yuna sends her away, she leaps away and goes for a little swim in one of Macalania's many ponds for a while. But when she takes off her necklace, Shiva's image disappears and Dina appears. She takes notice of this and starts to worry, that is until Tidus comes to take a bath.  
  
**Note**

Thanks for everyone's reviews! It means a lot! I have made this chapter longer for you guys! And for a special surprise...Tidus may get to sing! But of course it's going to be later on in the story, and I think I have the perfect song picked out. Have any of you heard Jeff Bate's song 'I Wanna Make You Cry'? Well, if you haven't, I will email the lyrics if you want. It's a beautiful song! Well, time for chapter five!  
  
The party walked away from their most recent battle. The now dead Epaaj was fading into multi colored pyre flies by the time the group had started to move on. The bladed creature had certainly put up a fight. A long, tiring fight at that. Yuna's skirt and sleeve was badly torn, Rikku's shorts and shirt was ripped, and Auron and Tidus managed to defeat the creature unscathed. About an hour later, after walking by strangely familiar looking plants, Wakka stopped the group in front of a gigantic tree. Everyone sighed, they had passed the same tree six times already. Wakka had no sense of direction.  
  
Wakka looked at the large tree, tapping his foot with growing annoyance. He folded his pocket knife back up and stuck it into his pocket. As they traveled, he marked the trees to tell if they had already been to that area. But someone, or something, has been marking all of the trees. Wakka flopped down on the ground, tired and irritated. Kimahri knew this was going to be a long night by the way everyone look, so he picked up his spear and headed into the woods.  
  
"We're _so_ lost." Rikku groaned, climbing on a large rock and making herself comfortable.   
  
Lulu looked up at the night sky, growing darker with every passing moment. Her crimson eyes flickered over to Yuna, who was mending her torn skirt. Rikku dug into her bag and began sewing her own torn clothing.  
  
"That fiend really tore your clothes up, didn't it?" Lulu asked Yuna, watching as she sewed her sleeve.  
  
Yuna gave a small smile and nodded as the needle flicked in and out of the cloth. Kimahri came from the woods carrying some fire wood, on the end of his spear was a large, glistening fish. As if they were on cue, the party's stomachs growled. They hadn't eaten since that day at Guadosalam, but even then Rikku was the only one that managed to eat anything. Lulu took the fish from the head of Kimahri's spear and walked over to Wakka, her finger in the fish's mouth and through the gill.  
  
"Wakka, let me use your knife so I can clean the fish." She asked, holding out her free hand to receive the knife.  
  
Wakka went to hand her the knife, but as soon as she reached for it, a large Chimera appeared from the thick trees. The lion's jaws were open wide, dripping with thick saliva. The bull's head gave a low ominous bellow, the eagle gave an ear piercing cry. It lashed out with it's flaming claws, missing Lulu's abdomen by mere inches, charring the fabric of her dress. Wakka threw his spiked Blitzball at the Chimera, his blow didn't even phase the angry creature.  
  
"I can take it!" Tidus's voice came , making the Chimera look up in a moment's distraction.  
  
To any other fiend, that moment could have been fatal. Rikku lashed out at the giant monster with her sharp clawed weapon, ripping a small wound in the side of the Chimera.  
  
"My claws won't work! Tidus, _take him down_!" Rikku yelled, jumping out of the way as the Brotherhood's blue blade came whistling through the air.   
  
The Chimera grabbed the blade before it hit, and three pairs of eyes looked at Tidus with a deadly glare as the monster's tail, a giant snake, rose from behind the monster and opened it's mouth wide to reveal deadly fangs. It lunged for Tidus, who rolled out of the way in return. The snake lunged at him two more times, jaws wide and fangs dripping with thick yellow venom. But while he was concentrating on the snake, a flaming claw managed to tear a large wound in his side. He swore under his breath, but refused to quit until this thing was dead.  
  
"Tidus! The bull head! Watch out!" Came Yuna's voice, only a moment to late.  
  
The young Blitzball hero was still too centered on the snake to realize that the bull was about to plunge it's horn into his shoulder. Sharp horn pierced tender human flesh, Tidus cried out in pain and sunk to his knees clutching his wounded shoulder. Blood rushed from the wound, dying the yellow material of his shirt a deep crimson. Suddenly, cold air rushed over everyone as Shiva leapt from what seemed out of no where. She stood before the Chimera, her blue eyes emotionless. She raised her hand, summoning a large ice stalagmite to crash down on the beast. All four heads let out cries of pain, then charged at the Ice Queen who leapt out of the way and landed behind the Chimera. She sent another spear of ice to shatter on the creature, causing another roar of pain.  
  
She grabbed the snake and ripped the serpent like tail away from the main body and hurled it into the depths of the woods.   
  
Auron and Wakka moved Tidus away from the violent battle between the dangerous fiend and the icy Aeon. Tidus opened his eyes to see Shiva slashing the lion head with her sharp nails, then hurling yet another sharp ice spear through the eagle's skull. Auron looked down at Tidus and sighed. He knew that he was in love with Shiva, and nothing could change his mind now except for Shiva herself.  
  
The bull tried numerous times to gorge Shiva, but the lady was too agile for the bulky half dead creature. She jumped on the Chimera's back and took the bull's head between her hands, and pulled sharply up, then left. Yuna cringed when she heard the monster's spine snap, but was grateful when it fell to the ground with a dead thud. Shiva walked towards her master, pyre flies flying around in a giant cloud behind her.  
  
"Will you be needing my services again tonight, Lady Summoner?" The Aeon asked, knelt before Yuna.  
  
"No, but thank you for what you have done. You saved Tidus." The half Al-Bhed Summoner gave a sweet smile.  
  
Shiva's blue eyes flew open at the sound of that familiar name. She had recognized Auron that day in the Ante Chamber, but Tidus couldn't have been there. She looked around and saw Auron and another man with gravity defying orange hair bandaging up the same handsome blonde haired boy that she had first seen in the Ante Chamber. Yuna caught notice of Shiva's gaze and followed it to where Wakka and Auron were working on Tidus's wounds.  
  
"That's the boy that you saved, Your Highness. We are very grateful." Yuna bowed to her and walked over to help the two older men work on Tidus.   
  
Shiva leapt away, but didn't return to the Ice Palace. She wondered into the woods until she came to a sparkling pond. Small silver fish darted away as Shiva's reflection came across the surface of the water. She looked at her reflection with a painful look in her eyes. Shiva let her fingertips graze the ice on her left cheek and down to the necklace that the original Shiva had given her when they joined. She took the necklace between her forefinger and thumb and caressed the crystal beads that adorned it, ice sparkling in their depths. She pulled one of her thick braids over her shoulder and began to undo the tie that bound it. Soon, she had her hair down and was brushing it out with her fingers.   
  
Her hair had thin silver streaks through out it, making it shimmer slightly in the moonlight. She smiled to herself and stood, spinning around to let her now free hair spin around her and whip around her ankles. She collapsed in the thick green grass, her face alight with joy. Shiva got up once more and took off her bracelets, arm guard, and her necklace. She immediately felt something change in her. She looked down at her hands.  
  
They were the color of normal human hands.  
  
Her nails were no longer long, sharp, and blue, but a nice normal length and looked unpainted. Her hair was now only to her waist and was a deep brown. And she wore what appeared to be a blue swim suit. The tail like attachment to the silver and blue bathing suit bottom she usually had was gone, so was the skirt that stayed on her side. She ran over to look at her reflection on the pond's surface. Dina looked back at her with shocked blue eyes. The ice on her body was gone, she was Shiva no longer.  
  
"I'm...Me again." Dina spoke, the echo in her voice still present.  
  
Dina sighed, she was still and always will be Shiva. She turned to pick up her necklace, and stopped short when a limping Tidus was coming through the woods. He was free of his shirt and wore only his shorts. His side and shoulder were stitched up and still were bloody. He started to turn his gaze towards Dina, who quickly dove into the water.   
  
Tidus smiled when he notice the beautiful girl dive into the water. He sat his towel down and started to make his way towards the water himself to wash the blood off of himself. He hissed when the chilly water greeted his wound and cursed himself for defying Auron and going on ahead to bathe. Auron told him that the bull's horn had missed all major nerves and organs, but he needed bed rest for a few days. But after the katana wielder fell asleep, he headed to the pond. And now there was this beautiful girl here too. Tidus saw her surface a few feet away from him, so he gave a friendly smile and waved.  
  
"Hello there!" He called, swimming out towards her the best he could with an injured shoulder.  
  
Dina froze, she couldn't leave now or he would suspect something. So she stayed and replied back.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cracking from nervousness.  
  
Tidus laughed and found that he could stand in the current depth of the water.  
  
"I came to get this blood of off me. What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, moving slightly closer to her.  
  
Dina swallowed hard, trying to think of a story that would satisfy his ever curious mind. She smiled, and decided to tell him the truth...Well, not exactly the whole truth.  
  
"I came for a little swim. I am a priestess for Macalania Temple." Dina said, pushing her hair over her shoulder.   
  
Tidus looked at her oddly, tilting his head to the side slightly.   
  
"That's strange, I didn't see you there." Tidus moved closer to her as if examining her face.  
  
Dina backed away, then noticed blood flowing through the water.  
  
"Hey, your wound has opened again!" She cried, pointing to Tidus's bleeding shoulder.   
  
Tidus groaned in pain and grasped his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers and running down his arm. Dina quickly helped him up out of the water, and had him lay in the grass while she took his towel and cleaned up his wound.  
  
"There is some supplies there to...Fix my wound. Do you think you-"   
  
"Of course, just relax." Dina said, grabbing the needle from a small pouch.  
  
While she stitched, Dina tried to think of something to say to him.   
  
"How did this happen?" She asked, pushing the needle through his skin and tugging on it slightly.  
  
Tidus gritted his teeth, then exhaled loudly when she finished that stitch.  
  
"A Chimera attacked my friends, I tried to stop it, but you see what happened."  
  
Dina couldn't help but smile, she moved to his side and started the painful process again.  
  
"Well, did you manage to beat it?" She chuckled, because she knew very good and well that she was the very one that had beat that evil beast. But she need to hear it from him.  
  
"No, my friend Yuna is a Summoner, and she summoned Shiva to finish it off." He let out a sad sounding sigh, and Dina finished patching up his wound.  
  
"Well, I best head back to the temple. I hope your wound heals soon." She got up to leave, but Tidus grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You said you were a priestess, can you tell me something?"  
  
Dina swallowed hard, a frantic look entering her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I can...What is your question?"  
  
Tidus smiled and let go of her wrist.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about Shiva? Anything at all?" Dina's eyes softened, and she smiled.  
  
"Just this one thing. Shiva could never learn to love." She bowed slightly and moved to leave again, but Tidus called to her again.  
  
"What is your name, priestess?" He stood, picking his things up off the ground.  
  
Dina turned to see him approaching her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Dina. My name is Dina."  
  
He gave a gorgeous smile.  
  
"The name's Tidus."  
  
Dina acknowledged him and picked up her bracelets, necklace, and arm guard. She started down the path that led from the pond.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Tidus called from behind her.  
  
She sighed and turned to see his boyish face outlined by moonbeams.  
  
"If the Summoner wishes it."   
  
Tidus watched as Dina disappeared into the woods, confused. What did she mean?  
  
Dina stopped after she was sure she was far enough away from Tidus that he wouldn't see her change back. She put the necklace back on, and felt that comforting chill come over her. Shiva smiled to herself, and went back to the Ice Palace for a much needed rest.  
  
END- Ok, this chapter sucked major butt, but I have no more ideas! See you guys later!


	6. The Trouble With Love

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Six: The Trouble With Love  
  
**Summary**

Shiva goes to Tidus one night as Dina, but something happens, causing her to run back to her little grove of trees. But Yu Yevon is there, and he has a threat against Tidus.  
  
**Note**

I think you guys have already heard of Requiem of Deadly Silence copying my story right? Well, just to go ahead and let the people know, chapter two of that piece of crap Ice, is actually hers. Observe the poor spelling and lack of good grammar. How is she going to portray Shiva like that then tell people to back off from her? Shiva and Yu Yevon are NOT, keyword there, NOT together anymore! AND SHIVA IS NOT A WHORE LIKE SHE PORTRAYED HER! Grrr...I need to stop yelling about this girl, it's bad for my blood pressure.  
  
Rikku stirred the thick stew, yawning from the lack of interesting events. Yuna was chopping carrots silently while Lulu cut off thick pieces of leftover salted mutton from last night's meal. Auron and Wakka sat talking about finding a way out of Macalania Woods and to the Highroad of Bevelle. Tidus came back from the woods, his arms laden with fire wood.   
  
Wakka looked at the young boy in a fatherly way.   
  
"Tidus, your wounds can still reopen! You shouldn't be carrying fire wood or anything that's heavy. Lay those logs down and I will get them in a second."   
  
Tidus ignored this request and walked right passed the other boy.   
  
"That isn't normal." Wakka said to no one in particular.  
  
_'It really isn't normal.'_ He thought.  
  
He chased down Tidus and scolded him again.   
  
"Umm, hello? Is anyone living in there??"   
  
Wakka knocked on the younger boy's head.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"What is up with you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, just zoned out I guess."  
  
"Well hand me those logs. You are going to hurt yourself if you carry that heavy stuff."  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Wakka glared at him doubtfully.   
  
"Okay fine." He surrendered and handed Wakka the wood.  
  
"You've been actin' weird lately Tidus. What is up with you?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. It's nothing."  
  
_'I wish it was only nothing.'_ Tidus thought, wondering over to where Lulu was adding the salted mutton to the pot of stew.  
  
But there was a certain Aeon haunting his thoughts again. He thought that the pains of working more would keep his mind off Shiva, but she was always there.   
  
In his _dreams_.  
  
In his _thoughts_.  
  
In his _very soul_.  
  
But that one girl at the pond stayed with him as well. Tidus smiled when he thought of Dina's shocked expression when he turned and caught her staring at him, then the loud splash that followed. Tidus slapped himself mentally, scolding himself for the way he was acting. He had known neither Shiva nor Dina for even a full month yet, and he was already losing sleep because of one or the other. it his mind, it was completely chaotic. He knew that sooner or later he would have to choose between Shiva or Dina, and the thoughts of that day were driving him insane.   
  
"Tidus!"  
  
A hot bowel of soup flew towards the silent blonde, landing his lap and pouring it's steaming contents over his lap. He leapt up with a hiss of pain, the bowel falling the ground with a loud shatter. He shot a glare in Rikku's direction, who in in turn pointed to a girl in a simple powder blue, one strap style dress. Her long brown hair was woven into a single braid that gently grazed her tailbone. Her eyes caught the attention of everyone. Her dark lined eyes were colored with a pale blue, her cheeks a sparkling blush. And her lips were taunting with their sparkling beauty.  
  
Tidus looked at the girl in amazement. Such beauty. He had seen her somewhere. What was her name... could it be? Is it really....  
  
"Dina?" The girl looked down at her hands, as if embarrassed by her beauty, and Tidus silently walked over to the young maiden.   
  
"You....you're so beautiful...I have never seen something so...so..._amazing_."  
  
Rikku and Wakka watched from the sidelines, spoons sticking out of their mouths. Lulu looked at the two spectators in disgust as she and Auron left the couple with as much privacy as possible. Yuna looked at the new girl with a look of disapproval and continued sipping her soup. Tidus wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, the other hand petting her hair. "I haven't seen you in so long...where did you go?"  
  
"I..I...uh...I was...uh...I was at the temple."  
  
"For five days?"   
  
She nodded shyly and Tidus looked down at her.   
  
"Why didn't you come visit me before?"   
  
She still kept her gaze locked on the ground silently.   
  
"It doesn't matter...you're here now." He said, smiling like an idiot.  
  
_'Oh my God, what am I saying?! She probably thinks I'm a complete pervert!'_ Tidus thought, his smile hiding his thoughts.  
  
Dina blushed and moved from his hold. She finally noticed the two extra pairs of eyes watching them and turned to Tidus.  
  
"Is there somewhere that we can go to talk alone?" Dina asked in a low voice.  
  
Tidus finally snapped back to reality and turned his gaze around to see Rikku and Wakka quickly start shoving their chilled soup into their mouths. He smiled and nodded, holding his arm out to her.   
  
"We can go to the pond and talk." She smiled at him and accepted his arm.  
  
They made their way down the wooded path, completely unaware of the happy looks of Rikku and Wakka, the 'Typical Teenagers' look from Auron and Lulu, and Dina was receiving the jealous look from Yuna. As for Kimahri, he was too busy with his soup to care.   
  
The two of them sat in awkward silence, their feet dangling in the pond. They looked down at their laps, every once in a while one would sneak a glance at the other, then quickly turn away before found. Tidus was the one to break the silence that had enveloped them.  
  
"So uh...you wanted to talk to me right?"  
  
"I just want to know something about you. It seems we are going to be friends anyway, and we don't even know anything about each other."   
  
Tidus looked up at the woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."   
  
He sat for a second, thinking about what to say.   
  
"I guess I will tell you about my past I guess."  
  
He cleared his throat and looked up at the night sky. He took a deep breath and began with his story about his past.  
  
"My mother Andrea was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark caramel blonde, and her eyes were the purest shade of blue ever." Dina looked at Tidus and smiled.  
  
"From what you have described you are a lot like her. At least by looks that is."  
  
"So I have heard. Anyways. I was always the second hand man in my house. When my father was out, I was always the best. My mother loved me more than anything in the world, but when my father would return from wherever he was, he would always push me out of the way. During that time, I was nothing to my mother."  
  
Without thinking Dina laid her hand on his. "So you were always second best to your father."  
  
"Yes." He ignored the hand, he actually didn't want it to leave.   
  
"I was always staying away from other kids, so I didn't have many friends. I stayed away because the way my mom acted, I thought there was no use in making friends if someone else is going to come along and push me away. I was alone for a long time."  
  
Dina felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Even though she was the Ice Queen, she couldn't help but feel pity for the boy seated beside her. Wait, did she just feel...Pity? She didn't have time to reflect on her emotions as Tidus continued his story.  
  
"My father was a Blitzball star. The talk of town and the subject of children's bedtime stories. I thought if I became a Blitzball hero like my dad was, my mom would actually see me when my old man was around. So after he disappeared, I joined the Zanarkand Abes."  
  
"So you got friends then?"  
  
"No. Actually then I still didn't have friends, all I had was fans."  
  
"What is so different about them?"  
  
"Fans don't love you. Fans only love your image and what you do. They only love that you can do something like singing or sports well enough to entertain them. If you fail them, they fail you, and you no longer have the fan's support."  
  
Dina felt Tidus's hand clench into a fist under her hand, so she adjusted her own to enclose around his. Tidus looked up into her smiling face, and smiled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've rambled on long enough." He wiped away the tears that had threatened to appear, and looked at Dina.  
  
"Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell me about you?" Dina froze.  
  
What was she going to tell him? That she joined with the first Shiva over a thousand years ago, and that the person she was now was just an image of who she was then? She looked down at the silver fish that had come to observe the foreign objects in their pond. Dina moved her foot slightly and sent the curious fish back across the pond.  
  
"Dina? What's wrong?" Tidus asked, gently stroking Dina's hand.   
  
Dina smiled at him gently, and stood. Tidus turned and saw her walk to the edge of the pond. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"There nothing you need to know about me." She said, dipping her toe in the water.  
  
Tidus came to stand beside her, looking at their reflections in the water.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing at all?"   
  
Dina shook her head, then looked into across the water to the shimmering, surrounding woods of Macalania.  
  
"Except for this one thing."  
  
Tidus looked at her, eyes anxious and waiting.  
  
"Don't fall in love with me."  
  
Tidus smiled at her, then placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I think," He turned her to face him, her expression slightly shocked.  
  
"It's a little too late to say that."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Dina's waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned his forehead against her own, smiling his typical sweet smile. His lips grazed hers gently, sending shivers up her spine. Before Dina knew what she was doing, she was responding to the gentle flicks of his tongue. She gave in to the soft flicks, opening to let his tongue explore the warm, soft walls of her mouth. Their tongues were soft velvet against each other. Teasing each other and trying to claim dominance. Then reality hit her, the sudden thought hit her of what she was doing and quickly pulled away.  
  
"I...I have to go, Tidus." She turned to go, but Tidus grabbed her wrist. She turned to see him, looking saddened by her actions.  
  
"Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice low and husky.  
  
Dina looked down at the ground, then back into Tidus's eyes.  
  
"I don't know Tidus, I really don't know."  
  
In his state of hurt, he let her go running into the depths of the woods, shimmering rivulets of tears cascading down her cheeks. She found the grove of trees she left her necklace in, only to find that someone had come to pay a little visit.   
  
"Well, well, well. It seems like you manage to get a man even while you are the Ice Goddess."  
  
Dina turned her head around quickly and saw Yu Yevon leaning against the trunk of a tree. He looked at her with deep green eyes and smiled ominously.   
  
"Well, no matter. You will forever belong to me. Shiva or Dina, it makes no difference."  
  
Dina quickly clasped the necklace around her neck, then ran towards Yu as her skin began to turn blue and Shiva's appearance began to dominate Dina's. She lashed out with her sharp nails, only to have him dodge her otherwise lethal strike. He enclosed his hand around her throat and started to squeeze.  
  
"You will be mine again, even if I have to kill to make it that way." He attempted to kiss her, only to be slapped by the angered Ice Queen.  
  
"Who could you kill that would possibly make me come back to you?" Shiva yelled finally breaking his grip.  
  
Yu looked at her dangerously, and leaned and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Your little friend, Tidus."  
  
END- ACK! Yu Yevon wants to kill Tidus?! What will Shiva do?! You have to review to find out!!! I would like to thank my best friend Dark Pyro Angel for helping me out with this chapter! Thank you so much! And to my reviewers, you guys are so special to me! Thank you so much!!


	7. Choice of Consequence

Hearts in Ice Chapter Seven: Choice of Consequence  
  
_Summary_  
  
After Yu Yevon's threat, he takes Shiva's necklace, leaving her completely helpless. Without the power of the Ice Queen with her, she is left to look like Dina and is left with her mortal weakness. While Yevon commences a beating on the girl, Tidus comes on the scene just in time. But will Yevon reveal Shiva's secret?  
  
_Note_  
  
-Ducks and dodges tomatoes- Sorry! I haven't been able to update for a while because I have been up at my grandparent's for a while. So amongst the goats, dogs, turkeys, and chickens running around I have a bunch of rabid cousins that have delayed my update considerably! Plus I got saved!!! YAY FOR ME! It is really a wonderful feeling and I have just been on Cloud 9 since that night! Well, here's chapter seven  
  
Shiva and Yevon lashed out at each other, ice and a long steel blade switching between the two duelists. Shiva leapt up in a tree and held her fingers up to her lips, ready to unleash a wave of ice on the man below her. But when she looked down, Yevon wasn't below her any more.  
"Big mistake, Dina."  
Yevon's arm snaked around Shiva's neck and held the Ice Aeon fast. She felt the necklace around her neck go tight, and she began to panic. 'No! By the deity don't let him break it!' Shiva's panicked thoughts echoed through her mind.  
The necklace held her icy powers that she inherited from the first  
Shiva, but without it, she was like an ordinary mortal. Without that  
necklace, she was the Aeon of Ice in name only.  
The blade of Yevon's sword made a trail down Shiva's arm, leaving a scarlet trail in it's wake. Shiva hissed in pain, but refused to let him see her tears. Yevon chuckled when the blood on the blade froze and fell off of the blade in red ice crystals.  
"I'm not Dina anymore. I am the Aeon of-Ah!" Shiva hissed when the cold steel made a thin cut across the tender flesh of her throat.  
"You are still Dina to me, and you _always _will be. So therefore," Yevon pulled on the necklace. "You don't need this."  
The icy beads fell from the frail silver chain that held them around Shiva's neck and fell to the ground below them. Shiva's cerulean hair turned to deep cocoa brown, her pale blue skin turned pale cream. Her nails shortened and returned to a warm fleshy color. Then the silken powder blue material of her single strapped dress cascaded to her ankles. Yevon pushed her off the branch with his foot and watched her make a short but painful fall to the ground below. Shiva looked at herself, then looked at the satisfied look in Yevon's eyes.  
"I'm still trying to decide if you look better as Dina or as Shiva. A very difficult choice." He gave a chuckle and moved towards her.  
Shiva stood on her weakened mortal legs, staggering slightly from the fall she painfully endured. Blue lightening flashed in her eyes when she turned to face him in all her fury.  
"I gave up being Dina over a thousand years ago to become Shiva so I could stop you!"  
Yevon glared at her, a spark of anger flickered in his deep green eyes. How could she call herself Shiva when she is nothing more than a tool for him to take over all of Spira? Was she really willing to serve him just to save the people of this pitiful world?  
'Of course she is! She is a stubborn woman and will do anything to protect the people!' Yevon thought as he looked at Shiva staring at him in a blue fury.  
"You will never truly be Shiva! Your powers were given to you by the first Shiva to try and stop me! A failed attempt it was if you haven't been able to for over a millennium."  
Yevon's fist collided with Shiva's left cheek, sending her sprawling on the ground and causing the gown to travel up to her knees. She lay on the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. The beads of her necklace caught a beam of moonlight and shimmered brightly. The broken silver chain lay a few inches away from the decorations it once held; Shiva reached up and touched the small infliction it had made when Yu Yevon ripped it from her neck. She looked up from her place on the ground to see Yevon moving towards her with his sword drawn and a furious look on his face.  
"It's time to choose Dina! Me, or that Blitzball player?"  
Shiva managed to set on her knees, still dizzy from the punch. Without her powers, she was as weak and frail as any mortal woman. She looked at him with a look of defiance. She never thought in her role as the Queen of Ice that she could ever learn to love someone. But after she met Tidus, after what he said to her at the pond, she thought she was falling for him. Even if it was Dina's image that he loved.  
"I would rather rot than be with you again!" Shiva screamed, tears pouring down her cream colored cheeks.  
An ominous scowl came across Yevon's features. He raised the sword towards the sky, the blade reflecting moonlight from it's polished surface.  
"So be it!"  
  
Tidus was coming back from the pond, drying his hair with a thin towel. He questioned himself over telling Dina that he loved her.  
'The way she ran off like that was almost like she hated the thoughts of being loved...Is it my fault for telling her?'  
Tidus sighed and sat on a rock, his damp hair falling down to shade his eyes. An ear-piercing scream pierced the silence, causing the blonde to awaken from his train of thought. He leapt up and ran towards the source of the scream. A thicket of trees and branches blocked his way, but he pushed his way through the thick brush and found himself in a clearing facing a man swinging a sword around. Tidus watched in silence, and when the blade came up, it came up with a smear of blood on the blade. He could hear muffled sobs coming from behind the man, and a piece of powder blue silk caught his eye. "Dina!" Tidus ran up behind the man and leapt onto his back.  
  
Yevon looked away from a horribly beaten Shiva to try and throw off the Blitzball star on his back. But Tidus had a death grip and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Yevon threw him to the ground and picked his fallen sword back up and headed back towards Shiva. Tidus picked himself up off the ground and ran for the man again. He moved in front off him in one quick motion and punched the man in the jaw, then the nose, then in the right cheek.  
"Who are you?! And why are you hurting Dina?!" Tidus asked, moving towards the brown haired male.  
Yevon spat on the ground and left a small pool of thick crimson on the ground a few feet from him. He got up and swung at Tidus to no avail, the blonde's agile form dodged the blows every time.  
"I will not tell you my name little boy. But I can assure you that the girl before you isn't who you think she is."  
Shiva winced in pain as she rose up and locked gazes with Tidus. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain of the open wounds across her back, stomach, arms, and legs. Blood stained her torn dress and hands from her trying to stop the bleeding from the wounds she could reach.  
Tidus looked at her condition, rage filling him to the brim. He lashed out at Yevon again, his fist hitting air.  
"Your mortal blows have no lasting affect on me!"  
Tidus whipped around to see Yevon laughing at his poor attempts.  
"You will pay for hurting Dina!"  
He ran towards Yevon, but the more powerful of the two fighters easily knocked him to the ground. Yevon towered above Tidus as he lay on the ground and a smile came over his features.  
"I guess it is time for you to learn this girl's secrets." Yevon turned to Shiva and laughed.  
Shiva looked at Tidus, then her gaze flickered back to Yevon.  
"No! Please! Please don't tell him!"  
Tidus pushed himself up off the ground and ran over to embrace the woman whom he thought was Dina. But Yevon had news for him.  
"You may think that girl you hold now is Dina, but you have been deceived this whole time."  
Tidus gave him a furious looked and hugged Shiva closer to him. He stroked her blood-matted hair gently before verbally attacking Yevon.  
"Well if this isn't Dina, then who is it?!" He yelled angrily.  
Yevon laughed then held up Shiva's necklace. The necklace looked as if it had never been broken, and glinted in the moonlight in perfect condition.  
"That is Shiva, the Queen of Ice."  
  
END- Gomen nasai!!! But I have lots of work to do...And I'll try to update soon! Sayonara and review!!! 


	8. Crying in the Rain

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Eight: Crying in the Rain  
  
**Summary**

I have decided not to spoil the chapter! MWAHA!  
  
**Note**

Sorry about the late update! I have been suffering from the dreaded writer's block and it has royally sucked! And, I want everyone to meet my new co-author, Mud! Mud is my, yes people, pet chicken! She's a Black Giant, and if you have never heard of them, they are black chickens that get really big! She is currently sitting on my left shoulder, so don't forget to acknowledge her too!

Tidus looked at the brown haired man with utmost disgust. Dina sat on the ground, the tail of her powder blue gown clenched between her fists.   
  
"Your a liar, you are nothing but a liar!"  
  
Yevon looked at the angered gaze on the blonde boy's face and laughed.  
  
"You dare call me a liar when I have known her true being for a millennium?! Observe!"  
  
Yevon grabbed a handful of Dina's coco brown hair and pulled her neck back to reveal the red puffy lines on opposite sides of her neck. He withdrew the icy necklace from his pocket and draped it around her pale throat, closing the silver clasp and dropping her hair from his clutches.   
  
She didn't fight her transformation as Shiva's powder blue skin began to cover the once cream color of Dina's skin. The deep brown hair turned cerulean, and the one strap down faded into the normal attire of the Ice Queen. She looked up at Tidus with her saddened blue eyes, silent and waiting for a remark.  
  
Tidus looked at the Aeon of Ice with a shocked look. Shiva saw the furious look on his face, and finally broke down in tears of utter guilt.   
  
"I didn't want you to be hurt! I didn't want you just to love me because of the way I look! So I became who I was one thousand years ago in hopes that you would love me for who I was!"  
  
Tidus turned his back towards the blue lady and sighed, his breath shuttering with unshed tears. He looked up at the sky, then looked down at the ground.  
  
"I gave up my love for Shiva, so I could be with Dina. Then, some freak starts beating on Dina, then she transforms into you! What's the deal?" Tidus screamed angrily.  
  
Shiva looked down at the ground, and began her tale.  
  
"One thousand years ago, I was a priestess at Macalania Temple. My name, was Dina. I was ten years old when I left home and helped with the construction of the Temple. Yevon and I met there, then he proposed to me when I was seventeen. Then the true Shiva came and told me that Yevon was planning to try and take over Spira with Sin."  
  
Tidus looked away from Shiva's hurt face, and turned to the brown haired man that still remained nameless.  
  
"You must be Yevon then." Tidus asked, his voice a mixture of several emotions.  
  
"Very good, Tidus. But that doesn't matter now. Continue with your story."  
  
Shiva shot Yevon a hate filled glare, but continued nonetheless. And Tidus swore that the air around them dropped several degrees as the Queen of Ice told her story. Yevon knew very well why the temperature dropped so suddenly.  
  
She was pissed off.  
  
"I was angry, I felt betrayed. Yevon had said that we would create a better Spira for the people to live! She told me of all his evil intentions and how he planned to slowly destroy the land. So, I joined with the original Shiva, and this is me now."  
  
Tidus looked so confused at that moment that Yevon took the liberty of explaining the situation himself.  
  
"That necklace she wears holds her powers, and it also holds her appearance she dons as Shiva."  
  
Tidus lost the confusion for a moment, until it returned full force just seconds later.  
  
"If that necklace makes her look like Shiva and gives her the powers of the Aeon, then can't she just dispose of it?"  
  
This time, it was Shiva that answered.  
  
"No, if the necklace is discarded, then the lack of the ice powers it holds will eventually kill me. I need that necklace to live to make a long story short."  
  
Tidus looked away from her, she picked herself up off the ground and started towards him.  
  
"Tidus, I'm sorry. If I had known you loved me as I really and truly am, Dina would have never have came into your life. Let's just,"  
  
Shiva let her arms drop to her sides, Tidus turned to face her, Yevon watched with a smirk.  
  
"Let's just start over from the very beginning."  
  
Tidus just shook his head and turned his back on her once again. Yevon watched from afar as Shiva's world fell apart right before her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shiva. But I don't know you anymore."  
  
With that, the blonde Blitzball hero disappeared into the depths of Macalania Woods, leaving behind a shattered heart.  
  
Yevon laughed triumphantly and approached Shiva, maniacal glee beginning to come into the harsh laughter.  
  
"You can't even keep a simple lover. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Tsk, tsk, tsk."   
  
With tears flooding her blue eyes, Shiva sunk to her knees and looked down at the ground, her throat stinging with unshed tears. Yevon gave a snort and began to walk away.  
  
"Your pathetic."  
  
She turned to face him with a fury filled look, sending shocks of fear up his spine even though his back was turned to her. He turned to face her, and what he saw then frightened even him. Shiva's aura was burning brightly with pure hatred, the typically blue light surrounding her was beginning to turn white. The Ice Queen's wrath was focused on Yevon, and this wasn't merely a threat. The intent to kill burned deep in Shiva's eyes as she watched fear spread across Yevon's face.  
  
"Love has never done anything for me but heartache and misery. And you are the one to put me through all of this tragedy! How dare you call me pathetic!"  
  
Yevon said nothing, but left as quickly as possible. When he was gone and she could no longer sense him, the Aeon looked up at the night sky. A solitary raindrop splashed on her cheek, it's siblings soon to follow.  
  
"How much love could there have been between us if I couldn't have told him everything?"  
  
Her voice cracked, then she let the tears pour freely as the rain covered her body with a cold blanket.  
  
He had finally made it back to camp and found everyone sleeping peacefully. Some stew was stone cold in the cooking pot, he passed it and moved to his tent without a second glance. He pulled the coverlet up to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his squishy pillow. He saw his pack and reached into it's dark depths until he felt his worn leather sketch pad. He flipped through sketches of scenery, plants, some animals, then he came across Shiva. Closing his eyes, he slapped his sketch book closed and rolled over on his side. Then, all of Shiva's words came back to him.  
  
It hit him twice as hard as before, making the young man bury his face in his pillow.  
  
And cry himself to sleep.  
  
END!  
  
Mud: Cllluck.  
  
LZJ: Uh huh! Good job, Mud!  
  
Mud: Cllluck!  
  
LZJ: Well, don't forget to review! C-ya!  
  
Mud: Cluck, cluck, cllluck!


	9. Breathe No More

Hearts in Ice  
  
Chapter Ten: Breathe No More  
  
**-Summary-**

After Tidus denies her forgiveness, Shiva sits in the Ice Palace alone and hurt. Tidus sits in Macalania Woods until Auron tells him to go to Yuna. On the way to the pond, Dina shows up, and what she tells him strikes Tidus hard. Shiva is killing her.  
  
**-Note-   
**  
YES! I got baptized yesterday and it was great! The water was freezing, but it was awesome nonetheless. I want to thank **my family** for the giant chocolate cake **(PYRO! GET OVER TO MY HOUSE AND HELP ME EAT THIS THING!**), **Ruth** for the cute pin she got me, and to **Pyro and her two sisters and mom** for my NASCAR bandana, **my reviewers (you guys are awesome!)**, to my **entire family and Pyro and her family** for supporting me through the whole thing. Love you guys!

**_He flipped through sketches of scenery, plants, some animals, then he came across Shiva. Closing his eyes, he slapped his sketch book closed and rolled over on his side. Then, all of Shiva's words came back to him.  
  
_** **_ It hit him twice as hard as before, making the young man bury his face in his pillow.  
  
And cry himself to sleep._**

It has been three days.  
  
Three long days since Tidus found out Shiva's secret.  
Three long days since both of their world's fell apart before them.  
It's been three days since Tidus lost the one he knew he loved, the one he was destined to be with.  
  
Even if she was an Aeon.  
  
Though the group had been through so much lately, his thoughts still lingered and Shiva and her tear filled blue eyes staring at him with sorrow and regret. But he ignored her silent plea for forgiveness and left her to fall apart. Even through Yuna getting kidnapped, having to fight Seymour again, and plowing through countless Bevelle guards and machina in the process, regret and Shiva's hurt expression stayed with him. He had seen the Queen of Ice cry, the Aeon who supposedly had no emotions and had a heart of ice. He had hurt her by denying her the forgiveness she deserved, and he felt like a complete jerk for it.   
  
Tidus's thoughts were interrupted when Auron nudged him with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Go to Yuna." Commanded the older man, his voice low and emotionless.  
  
Tidus didn't question his authority and stood up while brushing the bottoms of his shorts off. He took the path the pond and readied himself for a long walk.

**_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
_****_Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._**  
  
Shiva looked into her mirror, with Dina's reflection staring back at her. Dina was a mere fragment of her, but she was the one that caused Shiva to be broken into so many pieces. In an angry moment of rage, a blue fist launched out and shattered the mirror into hundreds of pieces. A couple of maids rushed in and saw her standing there, blood on the floor and her right hand.  
  
"My lady!" Called one of the pale blue maids, rushing to Shiva's side and taking her hand.  
  
The other ran to retrieve bandages, Shiva pulled her hand away from the maids grasp.  
  
"Continue with your duties. I will clean up here." She murmured, kneeling down to pick up a shard of glass.  
  
"But, Your Highness, you are injured."  
  
"Do not defy me! Leave now!" Shiva roared, sending a spear of ice towards the woman.  
  
Frightened, the woman ran from the room and slammed the great doors closed. Shiva looked at the shards on the floor, and reached up to take her necklace off. Dina's appearance quickly dominated over Shiva's. When she looked into the broken mirror, Shiva was looking back at her.  
  
**_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
_****_And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._**   
  
Dina tried to pick up a shard of the mirror, but it pierced the tender flesh on her hand. She watched the blood rush from the cut and drip to the floor. Dina felt sick all of the sudden, her heart felt like it was beating more slowly than usual. She clutched her chest, and lay on the floor, then she realized what was happening.  
  
The Shiva she had become was rejecting her presence. She was dying.

**_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
_** Without her, Shiva was a mere shell. Without emotion, without anything. After the chosen humans joined with the Aeons, they lived on inside of the powerful entities as their Souls. And now Shiva was pushing her out, rejecting her own Soul. Dina wished that she could see Tidus one more time before she was gone forever. She smiled to herself, and got up to leave through the portal each Aeon had in their domains. She was going to she Tidus, and Shiva wasn't going to like it at all.  
  
Tidus was halfway to the pond when he felt someone behind him. He turned quickly, and what he saw next made several mixed emotions arise within him. Dina was leaned up against a tree breathing heavily and clutching her heart like it pained her. She was wearing a silver body length dress with long, elegantly flowing sleeves. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Hello...Tidus." She murmured weakly before sinking to the ground.  
  
Tidus ran up to the brown haired girl and took her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him again. Tidus looked down into her deep blue eyes with intense worry.  
  
"Dina! What's wrong, are you ok?"  
  
Dina gave a weakened chuckle, then she felt Tidus's hand enclose around hers.  
  
"Shiva is killing me, Tidus. I lived within the Goddess of Ice...as her soul, but my energy and strength became one with her. My emotions and thoughts were... still mine. And that is the only reason why... she feels anything. It's the same with...The other Aeons"  
  
Dina closed her eyes tightly, it was getting extremely hard to breathe. Tidus looked at her with tear filled eyes. He didn't want to lose her now.  
  
**_I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_**  
Dina's breathe was becoming more and more labored. She inhaled some of the final air she would breathe, and Tidus pulled her close.   
  
"Dina, no! Dina no, please don't die on me! I love you!"  
  
Dina looked at him with fading, questioning eyes, and Tidus knew what she was silently asking him.  
  
"Shiva was a fantasy, but when I met you, I gave everything I had to you. Please forgive me Dina! I need you!" Tidus leaned his forehead against hers, his tears dampening her cheeks.   
  
"_I need you_." He sobbed.  
  
She brought her arm up and wrapped it around his neck. A sharp intake of a final breath enabled Dina to murmur a final goodbye.  
  
"I love you...Tidus."   
  
Her arm fell from his neck, and Tidus looked down at her pale face. His shoulder shock violently as he pulled her to his chest and rocked back and forth with her silent form.  
  
**_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
_**  
She was gone. The girl he was destine to live for was gone. Tidus looked up at the night sky and let out a cry of sadness.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
**_I breathe no more._**  
  
END! -Sniff- May she rest in peace. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
